Chrom X Robin
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Shigure tells the story of when in the vast collection of kingdoms, the kingdoms of Ylisse and Plegia were the subjects of an endless feud, but what happens when the heirs of their respective thrones fall in love?


**FOR IF THEY DID NOT MEET**

"You are the ocean's gray waves. Ahhh Ahah ahh haaa," Vocalized a young man with sky blue hair as he stroked a brush. In the middle of his song, several little birds, owls, squirrels, foxes, and rabbits, gathered around his area and greeted his soft voice. A tiny bluebird gently perched on his easel and he used his hand to let the small bird ride as he sang. However, it didn't last long as a mysterious being in a white cloak sent the animals scattering upon their presence. "Oh my, it seems you've scared away the animals." The cloaked being didn't say a word, yet their head sulked,"Now now, I can tell you're sorry. Why don't I introduce myself? I am Shigure." The being extended their cloaked arm and let Shigure shake it. "Since you're here, how about I tell you a story to pass some time? That is if you're okay with it." The cloaked figure nodded. "Very well, look into the pond." Shigure pointed at a small pool of water and stirred it with his staff. "I will tell you a story that my mother passed down to me." The ripples swirled as images began to appear in the water.

"It is the story of how two star-crossed lovers drove two families from feuding to peace but at a price."

The images became clearer as it displayed two crowds of people in an all out brawl against each other. "Eons ago, the house of Ylisse and the house of Plegia became rivals due to a war started by one of the first kings of Ylisse. Since then, the scars of war turned into a feud where nobody would even look at the other house members without a scowl. This was especially true during the reign of the king Gangrel. Gangrel was a true madman who loved to see fighting all the time and never attempted to stop it, even when his people wanted it to. However, it didn't last long. Within a few years of Gangrel's reign, he passed away and left Validar, his only living relative to the throne of Plegia. Despite the new rule and the fact that Validar cared more about having power than ending a feud, the feuding went on."

"AGH!" _POW! CRASH!_ "TAKE THIS!" In the middle of the streets where Ylisse and Plegia intersected, the giant street fight between several servants of each house was an all out brawl. The fighting was so intense little children were crying and parents rushed them inside. But this wasn't unusual, sometimes the fights would get so and that too many people were afraid to go out in the streets. Outside of the crowd, a fit and lean young man with azure hair and a flowing red lined cape riding a white steed galloped in the middle and screamed. "EVERYBODY HALT!" In an instant, the fighting stopped and the crowd mumbled, "King Marth." "Oh dear." "What's going to happen?" Once everyone was silent, the steed riding Nobel announced, "I King Marth of Altea have recently made a negotiation with several noble houses within or that have close connections with Ylisse and Plegia in relation to this feud, the street fighting must stop between members and servants of both houses. Every day the street fighting happens, innocent people are at risk of getting hurt, merchants can't do their business because they're customers aren't coming, and trade routes have been interrupted because streets are no longer safe. If either of your house members or servants fight with each other again, those involved will be sentenced to death." The entire crowd gasped and diffused as Marth left.

In a yard that was surrounded by mazes of hedges and seas of flowers, a slender yet muscular young man with a birthmark on his right shoulder sobbed into the giant fountain. At his side was an equally as muscular young man with messy olive hair in olive knight armor comforting him. "Ah come on Chrom what's the problem? I'm your friend we can talk about this." Chrom faced him and sighed, "Stahl, it's Sumia. I just found out that she's rejected me and I wanted to marry her." Stahl patted his friend's back as a ginger haired man with a sac the size of a small child came to his side. "Blue, wouldn't it make you feel better if you had the chance to go out?" Chrom's weeping stopped, and Stahl exclaimed, "Gaius, you're a genius, that's a great idea." "Don't push it too much. Blue might be a prince but we're going to sneak into a party in Plegia to make sure it's awesome." Chrom's eyes popped and Stahl's jaw dropped, "P-Plegian party? Gaius, won't we get killed if we get caught?" Asked the prince. Gaius smiled as he shook his head, "Relax, I've been there many times before. They don't hunt after me since I'm not a noble house member. Also, it's a masquerade ball we just need to keep masks on, wear disguises and nobody will recognize us. Not to mention, I heard that Sumia might even be there." Chrom's face began to relax, "R-Really? Okay." Gaius patted the prince, "Good on ya Blue, now I'll get the disguises ready and we'll be on our way."

Meanwhile, in Plegia castle a very tall, sinister, black-haired, slender, elderly, and dark man, was wining and dining with a white-haired man who looked like a samurai. "Yen' Fay, I am understanding that you came here to ask for my blessing regarding my only daughter, Robin. Please understand that she just turned 18." Yen'Fay nodded, "Yes lord Validar, I wish to take her hand in marriage only by her next birthday so the kingdoms of Chon'sin and Plegia shall be united upon her rise to your country's throne in the future." Validar tapped his skull,"It seems that you are aware of the fact that I don't have too long left on the throne. But what advantage can Chon'sin give Plegia?" Yen'Fay instantly answered, "We have plenty of military equipment and riches that could give the kingdom an advantage over every neighbor you have, even expand trades." Validar smirked and shook his hand, "You officially have my blessing. Robin should hear the news at once from Henry."

Outside of the chambers of Validar and in a room that was just as dark as him yet still fit for a princess, resided a slender young woman of average height with fair skin, ivory hair tied into two perfect pigtails, and wearing a long dark mantle that covered any other clothes she was wearing underneath. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ "Who is it?" Asked the white haired maiden. "Robin, it's Henry. Or should I have 'cawed' for you?" She groaned, "Come in Henry." The door opened to reveal a young man with shut eyes, hair that was as white as Robin's and a big grin on his face. "Your father sent me in to give you some big news for your next birthday." Robin's face perked, "Is he finally going to let me outside of the palace? I would love to see everything." "Nope, your father found you a husband. You're going to get married by next year." Robin's spirit shattered like delicate glass. "Married by next year!? Henry, why has my father even gone to these lengths without my consent? I don't even think I'm ready for this kind of step in my life right now. I want to wait and make my own choices." Henery pleaded, "Come on, at least enjoy the party tonight?" Robin sighed and rolled her eyes at the sheer thought, "Oh alright, but only so nothing goes to waste."

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

Gaius came by with a sac filled with masquerade masks that made all of the faces completely unrecognizable as soon as they put them on. "Gaius where did you get these masks from?" Inquired Stahl. "I've swiped a few over the years, but you and Blue are gonna need different outfits." Chrom's eye's expanded, "Wait why do we have to wear something else?" Gaius pointed at Chrom's right shoulder, "See that mark you've got, Blue? It's your way of saying, 'I'm the prince of your enemy country go on and kill me.' Now put this costume on." Gaius held up a costume that appeared to be blue in color just like Chrom's hair yet it had two sleeves and a white cape that was able to pass for a noble's outfit. Meanwhile, Stahl was given a similar outfit yet it was olive green and passed more for a retainer's outfit. "Fair point, thanks for providing the outfits, Gaius. But how come you're not wearing anything but a mask?" Asked Chrom. "I'm not affiliated with any noble houses, remember? They don't even know who I am. So let's go."

 **AT PLEGIA CASTLE**

Down in the ballroom, dancing figures in masks and extravagant outfits were everywhere enjoying the fun and food. Inside of Robin's room, a fair skinned yet dark maiden with a black cloak and extremely curvaceous figure was gently combing through Robin's white hair. "Now Robin, I'm going to make sure you look the sheer picture of perfection tonight for your betrothed." "That's very thoughtful of you, Tharja. I only wish to have a good time tonight. I'm still not too comfortable about getting married within a year." After Tharja stopped combing the tresses of ivory, she began to tuck and curl small strands. "Well, maybe this will be your chance to get to know him better, and if he doesn't make you happy I can always curse him." Robin's lips lightly curled, "Thank you for the offer but I'm pretty sure I'll be okay." Once Robin was done, her pigtails were now turned into a waterfall of hair. Instead of her mantle, Robin now wore a purple gown fit for a princess and finally put on a black lace mask. Within seconds, she headed down to the ballroom blending in with the other party goers.

Once Chrom and his friends arrived, they attached their masks to their eyes and managed to enter without any guards even turning a head. Gaius whispered, "Go ahead and look for Sumia, Blue. We'll be at the buffet table I hear they've got great cakes here." Chrom nodded and headed off into the crowd where his eyes wandered at all of the guests and began tracking for Sumia. At the balcony where Validar watched over the rotating figures, next to him stood a dark and sultry woman who was staring daggers at the blue haired man in the crowd. "Validar, I think the prince of Ylisse himself has come to crash our gathering for Robin." Validar shushed the woman, "Now Aversa, he's not causing any harm at all he's just here walking around so let him be while Robin becomes the bell of the ball."

Robin kept moving with the crowd dancing briefly with nearly every man who touched her hand but she had her eyes set on the courtyard's fountain that was the size of a swimming pool and decorated with blue roses. One by one she danced her way out of the ballroom and into the courtyard. In the crowd, Chrom was still there searching for Sumia and before his eyes could even spot the brown haired beauty, his eyes caught the sight of the same courtyard and roses. _"Blue roses. Maybe I can get one for Sumia."_ Chrom parted from the crowd and made his way over to the fountain.

On the other side, Robin sat down and glided her finger through the water. "Ah, it's so nice to get away from that crowd." Robin then picked a sapphire rose from the water and wafted the scent. Chrom spotted the white haired maiden, "These roses are quite lovely aren't they?" Once Robin looked at the source of where the voice was coming from, both of their eyes locked in each other's view and they couldn't turn away from each other. Chrom gazed upon the masked princess and his cheeks glowed red under his own mask. Robin's own cheeks glowed and could only say, "Yes they are." Before either of them could say another word, Tharja cried out, "Robin, your father is calling for you!" Robin shot up from her seat. "I'm sorry! I've got to go now." And she trotted away. After making her way upstairs, Chrom goofily grinned and sighed. "Robin."

In the courtyard, Gaius, and Stahl approached their friend. "Blue, we've been looking for you! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to look at Sumia." Asked Gaius with his mouth coated in sugar. Chrom sighed again, "Forget Sumia, I met the most beautiful woman tonight, her name is Robin." Stahl's eyes were dinner plates. "R-Robin! Chrom are you insane!?" Chrom's dreamscape popped. "What do you mean?" Gaius slapped his forehead as he groaned. "Blue, don't tell me that you're in love with the princess of Plegia." Chrom's heart shattered like glass as the last three words repeated in his head like a broken record, _"Princess of Plegia."_ He was as still as a statute and couldn't even move an inch. "Gaius, I think we should take him home." "Good idea." And the two friends carried him home.

Meanwhile, as Tharja escorted Robin to her father, the princess was wearing the same goofy grin. "Robin, what's going on? I've never seen you like this before." Questioned Tharja. "Well, I just met a very handsome man, except I never got his name." Tharja rolled her eyes, "Robin, remember that you are engaged to be married by next year. Chances are you'll never see that man again." "I guess you're right, Tharja." As Validar stood at the edge fo the balcony towering over the crowd he announced, "Attention everyone." The crowd went silent and shifted their heads towards the towering king, "I Validar, king of Plegia have a special announcement for everyone here." Robin and Tharja arrived in the nick of time. "Tonight, my daughter, Robin and the king of Chon'sin, Yen'Fay shall unite both of our kingdoms by next year through marriage." The crowd erupted in applause as the Chon'sin king took her hand, "I am looking forward to our lives together m'lady." Robin's insides shivered as his lips pecked her hand's skin.

In Ylisse, Chrom could finally move again but as he was on his bed, he lied there with his own thoughts all alone, "The Princess of Plegia. Why is it that I'm in love again and of all people, it had to be the Princess of Plegia? Why?" After lying silently for minutes, Chrom's thoughts gathered and he sighed, "Maybe I won't see her again. Maybe I'll forget about her tomorrow morning. It'll be for the better."

The image slightly faded and Shigure interluded, "Of course, try as they did, to forget, fate would never allow them to forget."


End file.
